Pain and Platinum
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: Lin has a past and she could see something similar in Korra as well. She wants to help her reduce her stress, but she's isn't sure she knows the right way. Korra has been under the guise of someone her whole life, but this situation is much more different. This M for mature content, especially sexual content. Linorra / Korralin


She was ordered around her whole life, whether it be from the white lotus or her elemental masters. Korra hardly ever got to have freedom unless she was in the presence of her parents. And even then, her father could be a heavy-handed disciplinarian and her mother, soft as a mouse, could be quite controlling.

Growing up she always searched for that freedom. She wanted to make her own decisions and her stubborn attitude is what brought her to Republic City to begin with. The freedom was exhilarating, and it felt nice not to be under the guise of someone much older than her. She was able to make new friends and stop the bad guys. She was able to ride Naga where she wanted and sleep when she wanted. All these things felt truly amazing. She was confined to the Air Temple, sure, but she wasn't guarded at every turn. She could take off and there were no chains or high wall gates to stop her. The simplest of things brought her happiness. She thought freedom was her deepest desire… that is, until she met a metalbender.

Her antics had gotten her into some trouble with the police and she felt as though she was warped back into that compound. It was all taken away again and she wanted her freedom back. She had only just had a taste before getting caught.

Sitting there waiting for the "talking-to," she began to feel small again. She felt the pace of her heart start to pick up and the nerves tingle in her stomach.

The door slams open and a tall metal clad body waltzes in with the power and domineering attitude that Korra hadn't seen in a long time. Part of her feels defiant as though she should stand up for herself, but another part of her is just waiting to receive her punishment.

Chief Lin Beifong, the mighty metalbending master towered over the Avatar in her chair. She oozed authority and unmistakably was put into this position partially for that reason. The way she talks to Korra causes her to resist, but with a sharp bite back the young woman remains passive.

There is something about her that kicks Korra into a frenzy of confusion. She's frustrated and trapped once again, but this time doesn't mind who's thumb she's currently under.

As she's escorted out of the interrogation room, they exchange looks. Korra's look is all defiance, but as she glances on her way out she sees the cold hard stare of the Chief of police.

That was the beginning. The unforeseen circumstances that started the course of events to lead where they are currently at now:

Lin's cables fling from her metalbending uniform and wrapping the Avatar in a mess of knots and ties. Korra's panting as Lin gives her that domineering look she loves so much, and the small cluster of welts on the Avatar's backside from a few hours into a scene.

* * *

After Korra had left the precinct that fateful day, she couldn't get the Chief's glare out of her mind. The older woman always was around acting on police business, either overseeing the latest case or attending a gala. Korra could feel something inside her that always called out to the woman, but she couldn't quite pin it.

There was one night in particular that was either one of the most confusing or the most revealing moments with the Chief she's ever had.

_It was a dark night and Korra was being her usual stubborn self. She was having an argument with the others about leaving Zaufu. Lin wanted to keep her safe and Korra wanted to get the person who tried to kidnap her. Finally, it was just the two alone duking it out about the final decision. Lin grunted in anger, "Urgh! We are leaving Zaufu, so I can _keep_ you safe. End of discussion!" She turned her glare on Korra and slammed her fist on a table that was right next to her hip. She was merely a foot from the younger woman._

_Something inside Korra flipped like a switch. The discussion had quickly turned into an argument and little by little the Chief was putting Korra in her place. She was putting her back in a state of being controlled with little freedom in the choice of the matter._

_The younger woman's expression changed to a softer one, she had a moue and she started to sink in on herself. Her pulse felt like it was racing inside her, and her breathing became closer to panting as the strong metalbending master loomed over her. _

_Lin's anger soon subsided as she noticed the change in demeanor. _

See, Lin had _too much_ freedom growing up. Her mother was hardly around, and she yearned for a sense of structure and control. Her life was chaos with the men her mom dated, coming and going from their house. She only had herself mostly, and her younger sister of course. That poor child received the brunt force of control Lin had dished out. She had to know she had control of herself and her life. That's why the police academy suited her so well. It provided structure and at mostly all times Lin was in control. Whether she was handling a perp or handing out tickets, she was the one with the power over her situations and her environment.

_This mere moment of observation revealed, Korra, the all mighty Avatar, submitting to her authority. She didn't think she could feel something as intense as this moment. She takes the reigns and moves half a step closer with her hand still planted on the table. Her head slightly higher than Korra's with her hands moving to rest on her hips. The younger woman would hardly look at her, but Lin could feel her heart racing through the soles of her feet._

_Korra felt the older woman move closer to her. She thought her heart was pounding before, but now it was nearly all she could hear in her ears. She fidgeted with her hands, much like when she was a little girl. There was something different about the Chief's domineering control. Her presence was strong and dominating, but never threatening. She hears the Chief say her name, pulling her out of her trance._

"_Korra." Lin had made sure to she kept her voice low, yet firm._

"_Yes, Chief?" She says it as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her head and eyes still facing away from the older woman._

"_Be ready in the morning for the airship to leave at 0700." _

_Through a shuddered breath she responds, "yes, Chief." _

The next day however, she went on with Suyin's idea to follow Aiwei. Lin was furious with her sister and felt a lot of disappointment in the Avatar. She was hoping… she had stopped that train of thought before it even had the chance to become a fully-fledged one. Korra was far too young to be her submissive and maybe Lin was just intimidating her.

Lin knew she was different all her life. Her partners always thought she was too controlling and when she tried not to be, she just didn't feel like her true self. Something would eat at her until she was able to express her grievance in a matter. That's why she stayed single for so long after Tenzin. The man was easier to take charge in the relationship with than most, but soon enough he lost interest and found a nice girl instead.

It wasn't the immature type of controlling either. She often contemplated it. It wasn't a controlling nature in an unhealthy, untrusting kind of way, but more of a way to assert dominance. It took her a long time to understand that. She always felt as though she was being too much, but never knew how to squelch her desire to be in control. It wasn't until she met an experienced submissive that she truly found her outlet.

The woman's name was Ping Jua. She was a lithe little thing from the fire nation. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a fiery amber. Lin met her on a drug bust at her shop that she owned. One of her clients was being handsy and turned out to have some illegal substances on him at the time as well.

The shop owner had a secret portion of the shop that was unknown to most customers. It was dedicated to whips, gags and other BDSM paraphernalia. The owner was reluctant to show her, but the warrant Lin held in her hand said otherwise.

Lin had only heard about all of this in passing. It was an underground thing that started a few decades prior. People had talked about it like it was all a taboo, but something about it always intrigued the metalbending officer.

When Ping Jua had met the eyes of the domineering police officer, she knew she wanted her. They had a lovely relationship that lasted only a few years, when Ping Jua told the soon to be Chief she needed more of her time. She was working too many hours, but Lin couldn't possibly give up her dream. She had only just obtained it. But she would hold onto everything Ping Jua had taught her about domination and still cherished their friendship to this day.

* * *

The next encounter between the Chief and the Avatar happened one day after Korra returned from the swamp and her mother, Toph. Apparently, Korra still had liquid metal in her body. There were trace amounts that didn't seem to trigger a warning to Lin, but she had felt bad about not making sure the Avatar was alright.

Upon her return, Korra once again had a mess to deal with. Her heart was guarded, and her spirit was more mature, but she was still a stubborn, rash and a hardheaded woman. Something about her had been different but Lin wasn't sure what.

The day after her return Korra went to the police station. She walked straight up to the Chief's door and barged into her office. She quickly closed the door and turned to face the older woman.

Glaring green eyes stared at her in a little bit of shock. Lin thought she had heard Korra was back, but she hadn't seen anything, as of yet. She told herself that she was going to go to the temple, but knew she was too busy. She greets the woman who so rudely interrupted her, "Korra, welcome back."

Korra was all business. "Chief, tell me what's going on out there in the Earth Kingdom. Give it to me straight." Her eyes showed the pain she'd been dealing with and the fire inside her showed how strong she is.

"No." Was her only retort.

"What do you mean, 'no'? I need to know what's going on. I have to do something, but I need to know exactly what's going on to be able to do anything about it. I thought of all people you'd be pushing to get me back out there. Get me back on the front line, Chief!" She had to take a calming breath after her little rant.

The Chief's eyes were stern and hard as she observed the younger woman in front of her. She was freshly healed and wanting to help, but also fragile. Lin could see it in her eyes and on her face.

Lin got up from her chair and made her way behind Korra. She could see she was pleading for something, but it wasn't information about Kuvira. She needed an out. She needed someone else to take over. Someone to take control. She's seen it plenty of times. Some of the most 'to-do people' of Republic City often would dabble in her world. She's seen plenty of them at fetish parties. More and more people in power, under constant stress, and they're always in control, were trying to give up some it – even if it was only for a night of pleasure. They wanted to relinquish their control to someone they trusted and to someone who knew how to take it. She could see a hint of that in Korra. _She probably would beg for someone to take it_; the thought crosses the Chief's mind, tantalizing herself.

From behind the Avatar's back Lin spoke, "You don't need to hear about Kuvira. I'll take care of it."

Korra was about to interrupt when she was silenced as Lin made her way back around to her desk. Her eyes were fierce and stern, and her arms crossed over her chest. The glare made Korra pipe up.

Internally, Korra knew that Lin didn't have the position or the chance to handle this kind of situation, but the Avatar did have a lot on her shoulders these last few years. Sometimes she felt like crumbling under the pressure, but she couldn't. _She can't_. She's the Avatar. The last line of defense in any major problem. She can't give up and she must remain strong. She wishes so badly that she could hand it over to Lin, if just for a little while.

"You didn't listen to me when you went after Aiwei." The hard voice demanded that Korra not respond. Instead she lowered her chin and sank a little in the chair.

After a moment of silence Korra took an opportunity to glance at her glaring green eyes. She was about to respond when Lin cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You deliberately disobeyed me." She moves to sit down at her desk. Her heart is thumping in her chest and she takes a big chance on what she says next. "I have half a mind to lay you over this desk right now and punish you. You won't be able to sit for at least a week when I'm through with your backside." Hearing her own words sends a bit of arousal to her core and she anxiously watches as wide eyes stare up at her.

Korra was _not_ expecting to hear that. Her heart picks up as well as her breathing and she just sits there staring at Lin with her mouth open slightly. She isn't sure how to respond except with, "You're right."

That caught Lin off guard, but she doesn't dare show it. Her glare doesn't falter, and her domineering presence is sending Korra to places she doesn't want to return from.

"… I did disobey you." Korra's mouth goes dry and her heart is thudding in her ears.

Lin licks her lips and stands to her feet. She took that as permission, but she promises herself she would only take it as far as spanking. Korra needs to know what she's consenting to, especially if Lin got into what she really wanted to do with Korra. She's imagined it countless times since that fateful night. She would order her around the house and making her wear thin sexy garments as she does so. She would loom over her and make sure the Avatar was doing what she was supposed to be doing, and she would 'correct' her if she wasn't. She always loved when Korra forced her hand to correct her behavior. She always imagined that she did it on purpose just to receive the wrath of Lin Beifong.

The thoughts start sending Lin into a space she needed to stay out of. If she fell too deep into her roll, she doesn't think she'll be present enough to pay attention to the cues that Korra gives with her words and her face. That reminds her…

She walks behind Korra as the young woman slowly stands from her chair positioning herself in front of Lin's desk. The police Chief gets directly behind the Avatar and rests her hands on her hips. She speaks in the softest tone of voice "Korra if there's anything you don't like, or can't handle, then say the word 'Platinum.' Do you understand me?"

Korra nods her head.

"Say it. Say the words." She begins to grip more firmly onto Korra as her desires begin to grow.

She gulps, "I understand." Her hands hold her up as she ever so slowly begins to lean onto the Chief's desk.

Lin's hands also begin applying light pressure to her back with her thumbs to continue lowering the woman into the right position. "Tell me the word that stops everything." She whispers it into the younger one's ear.

She gasps at the increase I pressure. "Platinum."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it. I love this pairing. I would write them all the time if I could lol**


End file.
